MT19
A Hunch of Love at the Fireworks Festival!? (花火大会で恋の予感！？) is the 19th episode of Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes! and the 19th episode of the Girls x Heroine series. Today is the day of the fireworks display. Invited by Ryou Kurihara, they go to a buildings roof to watch the fireworks. But then, the Poison cup appear and turn the buildings owner couple into negative jewellers. Miracle Tunes Tune Up however, Kanon can't join them as she is stuck in the elevator. Will they be able to watch the fireworks that they were looking forward to? Cramps has a new invention but no one else in the Poisonous Troupe seems to care. More importantly, Ryou is taking the five Miracle2 girls to the fireworks festival. Ryou’s manager Mr. Shiomi is clearly attracted to Yuzuhara and keeps calling her “Mayu-tan,” her former nickname as an idol. The Poisonous Troupe shows up to crash the party. Cramps runs off on their own after seeing the girls walk past on their way to the roof of a building owned by the president of Ryou’s agency to view the fireworks. Mai is so excited that she leaps in the air and runs ahead, but Kanon falls back because her foot hurts. Ryou gives her a band-aid and she is delighted by his feminine side. Since Ryou and Kanon are late, Cramps takes the opportunity to set out a negative jewel and turn the couple who own the building into Negative Jewelers Swagphizzes (ワガモノガオーズ). Because Mr. Shiomi was on his phone, he didn’t notice anything wrong, and the two are able to cut the electricity and trap Ryou and Kanon in the elevator. The fairies detect a Negative Jeweler from the roof and the other four girls run downstairs to fight, but are blocked by Mr. Shiomi warning them not to go downstairs. Yuzuhara pretends to be afraid in order to distract him and then shoves him on the ground so the girls can pass. Back in the elevator, Kanon is sad because she thinks she’ll miss seeing the fireworks, but Ryou cheers her up by quoting Goethe and offering her snacks from his bag. The elevator starts running again and Kanon gets to the fight just in time to tune up. Akari and Hikari protect the other three with their shields while they purify the adults inflected with negative aura, but soon realize that the Negative Jeweler’s blasts are able to eat through their shields. The male Negative Jeweler tries to access the new feature of the evil rods, but becomes distracted when it turns out to simply play the Poisonous Troupe theme song. The girls perform a Live Finish and receive the Drum Jewel, which contains “a rhythm that makes your heart feel like dancing.” Everyone is finally able to view the fireworks in the end and all make a pledge to stay together from now on. Miracle Tunes * Kanon Ichinose * Mai Kanzaki * Fuka Tachibana * Akari Shiratori * Hikari Shiratori Rhythms * Poppun * Kuranosuke * Rocky * Alm * Sopra Villains * Demon King * Cramps * Stomachpits * Necksprain Secondary Characters * Mayumi Yuzuhara * Mr. Shiomi Category:Miracle Tunes Episodes